Fluff, Angst, and Everything In Between
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: Basically what the title says. All my little oneshots about my Arrow babies. Includes Oliver/Felicity, Laurel/Tommy, Nyssa/Sara, Thea/Roy etc. Enjoy, and please review! (May contain spoilers up to season three)
1. Chapter 1: Thunderstorms

**I've been told I need to balance out my fluff and angst combinations. How's this?**

Thunderstorms

Oliver hated thunderstorms. They brought back memories of the night _The Queen's Gambit_ sank, as well as the island. Every clap of thunder was a fired bullet heading for Yao Fei or Shado, even his father; a missile being launched, or the sound a torpedo made as it collided with a metal freighter.

Arrows didn't do that. Except for a whoosh of air or the snap of a bowstring, they were silent. Sometimes he wondered if that was the reason he used them, rather than as a tribute to lost friends.

Felicity didn't care much for thunderstorms either. They reminded her of sitting in an old factory basement, praying the ceiling wouldn't cave in on her. She also didn't like how thunder and lightning just came out of nowhere; it always scared the crap out of her.

Which was why when Oliver came out of the bedroom, she was sitting on the couch cradling a cup of tea and definitely not staring at his abs.

"What are you doing up?" Oliver asked, his voice raspy with sleep. "I've never been able to sleep during thunderstorms," she answered, her knees drawn up to her chest. She probably looked ridiculous, curled up in her pajamas like an armadillo with a bedhead.

"I used to be able to," Oliver said. The unspoken "Before the island" hung in the air between them.

"I could, but…" Felicity trailed off. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell this story, but Oliver had told her everything that had happened on the island. Why shouldn't she tell a secret for once?

"The night my dad took off, there was a really bad storm. Mom let me stay up all night on the couch, so I waited for him to come back, but...he never did." Felicity dropped her gaze to the tea in her cup.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said quietly. Felicity tried to shrug noncommittally. "When I got older, I tried finding him, but Damien Jacob Smoak had dropped off the face of the earth. Usually, I can find anybody, but when it comes to my own father-"

Her voice cracked, and she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm rambling again."

Oliver sat down next to her on the couch, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "It's fine," he said softly. Felicity blinked back tears and tried to focus on his warmth. Lightning flashed, and a crack of thunder rattled the windows, causing Felicity to squeak and screw her eyes shut. Oliver's fingers combed through her hair. "It's okay. You're alright," he whispered.

For a while, they sat there, just listening to the other's breathing and heartbeat.

"Felicity," Oliver said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm never leaving you," he said gently. "You know that, right?"

She swallowed hard. "Right," she whispered.

 **They may have issues, but they are adorable.**


	2. Chapter 2: Video Games

Video Games

"No, no, no! Damnit!"

"Ha! Eat it, rich boy!"

Oliver had been shot, stabbed, and beaten. He'd fought assassins, soldiers with super strength, and secret agents. He had practically come back from the dead. So why couldn't he win a simple game of Mario Kart against an I.T. girl who could barely do ten sit-ups?

Felicity gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen from anyone as she hit him with a banana peel and sped over the finish line. "Rematch, Ollie?" she asked innocently. He scowled. Diggle and Roy watched them amusedly. "Give it up, man," Dig said. "You can't beat her."

"Shut up. Yes I can." Oliver hit the replay button."I'll do it this time. I can feel it." Felicity smiled. "Nah."

 _Five minutes later…_

"YES!" Oliver threw down his controller and turned to the others, beaming. "I told you! I told you guys I could beat her. You all owe me." He got up and ran to the kitchen. "I'm celebrating! Who wants vodka?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to face Roy and Diggle. "Should we tell him you let him win?" Roy asked. "Nah. Give it a little time. _Then_ we'll bring his ego down a notch," Felicity said grinning. "For now, let him be happy."


	3. Chapter 3: Death and Memories

**I own none of the dialogue, it all belongs to the creators of Arrow. Please don't be mad...**

Death and Memories

Laurel had always known she was going to die. Death was just something inevitable. But she had never imagined she would die like this, trapped under a slab of concrete, screaming for help as her office and city crumbled around her.

What had it been like for Sara? How much time had her little sister spent thinking "I'm going to die"? Would she see Sara, if there was such a thing as heaven?

Laurel hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to anyone except her father, and she was sure he was going to die. She had pushed Jo out the door when CNRI had started falling. And Tommy...God, she didn't even know how to figure the reasons for that one.

Everything had been going so well, and then he'd just ended it, for no reason. She couldn't understand why. She'd been so hurt and upset, her judgement so clouded, that she had _slep_ t with _Oliver_ , her ex and his best friend.

It was sort of wasteful, spending her last moments thinking about her screwed up relationships.

Tommy had seemed different though.

She still remembered the morning after they'd, well, _hooked up_ , would've probably been the best phrase.

 _Laurel woke up to empty sheets, the distinct smell of Tommy's cologne, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt a small pang of disappointment he was gone, but made herself get out of bed and put on her clothes. She walked into the kitchen yawning, and then froze._

 _Tommy was poking at something in a frying pan. A sizzling sound was heard as he turned a mound of yellow over, and adjusted the stove settings._

 _Tommy Merlyn...was making eggs. She couldn't quite fathom it._

 _He looked over at her, and grinned. "Hey, sleepyhead. Hungry?" He gestured at the pan. He looked tired, and his hair was sticking up adorably in spots._

" _How…" She was at a loss for words._

" _Hey, not all rich boys are completely clueless when it comes to cooking!" Tommy lifted a small pile of eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. Toast sprang out of the toaster, and he deftly set the pieces on the plate. He held it out to her._

" _As you can see, I made breakfast." He looked very pleased with himself. Laurel smiled and took the food. He beamed back at her, his eyes sparkling._

 _If this was what happened every time, this was definitely going to have to happen more._

It had been amazing. And then, it had just stopped.

Laurel struggled for breath, and managed a final cry for help. "Please! Help me!"

Seconds later, Tommy had rushed in, and instantly tried to lift the concrete.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?' she gasped.

"Kinda figured you'd come back to CNRI," he said, still struggling.

"You came back for me?" she asked.

He faltered for a moment. His eyes met hers. "I love you," he said.

Just like the day he'd made breakfast, she was speechless. Tommy gave a shout as he lifted the slab of rock. Laurel inhaled as air came rushing back into her. "Get up! Go! I'm right behind you!" he yelled. Laurel scrambled to her feet and ran. She made it all the way to the street and her father before she looked back.

Just in time to see CNRI fall to the ground.

She flipped. She fought against her father as he tried to hold her back. "It's too late!" He said. She continued to scream his name.

Finally, she managed to get in.

Tommy was lying on the ground, impaled by a piece of metal. Laurel fell to the ground, sobbing, looking up to see the vigilante she had trusted running away from the scene.

Tommy.

 _Tommy._


	4. Need Reviews

**Hey guys! So, I'm going to be a little busy, and my imagination will probably be running a little dry. So here's my piece: I'm doing pretty well for someone who joined a few days ago. I'd really love some prompt requests via PM, and maybe some reviews? That would make this fangirl' s day. I'm going to get off my soapbox now.**

 **Thanks guys. I love you all.**

 **Also, check out MysticGoats, a friend of mine!**


End file.
